bloodofedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Sekemoto
Allison "Allie" Sekemoto was turned into a vampire by her unlikely ally and vampire mentor, Kanin. She is snarky and sarcastic, but also brave, defiant, and bold, and often carries a katana. She is later revealed as being a master vampire. Biography The Immortal Rules :You will always be a monster - there is no turning back from that. But what kind of monster you become is entirely up to you." Living in New Covington - one of the Vampire cities - Allison, also referred to as "Allie", lives as an unregistered with her small crew of street rats-Lucas, Rat and Stick. Venturing beyond the safety of the walls to scavenge for food, Allie finds a whole basement of stashed food in tin cans locked away from view. Convincing Lucas to head out to the ruins again before the lockdown, Allie leads them back to the basement. Suddenly, a storm had appeared. Not wasting anymore time, they head back out with bags full of food. Rabids appear clawing at the group, Allie soon gets surrounded as she tries to distract the Rabids from an injured Stick. Slowly dying, a Vampire comes to her rescue. She is offered a choice, to die as a human, or become a bloodsucker. She faces death either way. The Vampire, Kanin, stays with Allie for the first few months, teaching her all the necessities to survive as a Vampire. Desperately clinging onto the past she is overcome by guilt, but Kanin convinces her that it is for the best if she leaves it behind. One day, while Kanin was downstairs in the locked door, Allie decided to visit Stick who she found out was alive and escaped the rabid attack. Stick became terrified of Allie because she was a vampire and told the authorities. Kanin and Allie had to escape but on the edge of the wall they were stopped by the Prince's men. Kanin got shot multiple times and told Allie to go on ahead and go without him. Allie after a week in the forest ran into a team of humans looking for the lost city of Eden where humans only lived. In the group were Zeke, Ruth, Dorothy, Jeb, Caleb, and etc. Allie feels that she should do everything alone (stupid of her) and leaves Zeke with a tearful goodbye- Zeke remaining unconscious the whole way through. And yeah- the book ends with that. Ta da! The Eternity Cure Allison teams up with her blood brother, Jackal, to save their sire. After they find Zeke and Kanin, Jackal pretends to ditch them. But then Allie and Kanin find Sarren they realize that Jackal left to help them pretending to switch sides and work for Sarren and trick him. Zeke dies (horrifying, i know) and he admits his undying love for Allie. Allie breaks down into tears. The book ends with Allie vowing for vengeance for Zeke. The Forever Song Allison vows to avenge Zeke and sets off with Jackal and Kanin to end Sarren for good. Since the ending of the last book, she begun embracing her monster as she sees humans as preys and no longer cares about finding the cure. However, she later regained her humanity remembering Zeke's words after seeing a little girl calling her mom whom she drank before. A major factor falls in her way as she realizes Zeke has been reborn but as an offspring of Sarren under his compulsion. This terrifies Allie more than anything and she fears that Zeke will never be the same again. However, after admitting their fears and love for one another, they soon grow close again- much to Jackal's annoyance and disgust. But anyway, they travel all the way to hunt down the psychopathic vampire and with Kanin's help the group end him for good. He commits suicide to stop the sreand of the Requiem. But not before telling Allie that she's a Master vampire and that she should be the one to save the human race. Her blood is the key and the cure succeeds. The series ends and Jackal separated from the group to find his calling while Allie and Zeke go off to spread the news about the cure to the world and accepted as Eden's vampire citizens. Personality Allison is a brave young woman, with noteworthy snark, sarcasm, toughness, and defiance. She likes to be in control of situations, and is fiercely loyal to those whom she cares for. However, she lives by the rules of survival and does what it takes to stay alive. She is driven and determined, and though at times harsh, cold, serious, and unsympathetic, this is what she has to do to survive. Allison craves to become human once again and save humanity. She tries keeping her humanity intact as much as possible, since she despises the creature she has become, but the thirst for blood is too strong for her. The name 'Allison' is generally taken to mean 'noble' and 'truthful' which generally apply to her. Physical attributes Allison is described as a small, beautiful, exotic-looking Asian vampire with straight black hair, pale skin, and "squinty eyes". She is 5'0 in'' The Immortal Rules. '' Relationships Ezekiel "Zeke" Crosse Allison and Zeke have a fierce relationship that they would die for each other. At first, this relationship is very hard for Allie because often, she wants to bite Zeke. She doesn't want to harm him, so she tries to end the relationship. Zeke, on the other hand, doesn't know that she is a vampire, and is confused why she is being so far apart. Later on in the book, Zeke finds out that she is a vampire, and threatens to kill her if she ever comes close to him and his group. After a few chapters, he apologizes and stops being so harsh. Allie then helps him go to Eden. Then, she leaves him for his own safety. In the next book (The Eternity Cure), Allie and Jakcal find Zeke while on the quest for their sire, Kanin. Zeke confirms that he came all the way to New Covington, from Eden, to look for Allison. In the last book, Zeke is turned into a vampire against his will by Sarren and has to overcome the things that Allison has gone through. Allie helps him throughout the way, and their bond gets stronger bit by bit. They both go to Eden together to share the cure to end Rabidism, and they are accepted by the people there. Gallery Harl_Immortals 95514.jpg|Harlequin Teen's BLOOD OF EDEN model as Allison Harl_Immortals 95595.jpg Harl_Immortals 95845.jpg Harl_Immortals 95850.jpg The Immortal Rules Kick Ass photo.jpg Screen shot 2012-04-22 at 9.43.53 AM.png|Allison as a human Harlequin - WidgetAllison_Vampire.jpeg|Allison as a vampire Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Vampires